Perfect Aim
by Luzufu
Summary: A rumor is spreading all around S4 about the Top 16 players, endangering their status and reputation. One newbie is determined to stop it, but can she do it without the help of the Top 16 themselves?
1. Rumors

"Ok it's not that hard let me help... That's right, position your aim… and shoot when you think it will absolutely hit the target..." I trembled and tried to aim right at the sentry. I was so sure it was going to hit… and so I pulled the trigger. It missed, and hit the wall directly next to it. I groaned and crumpled to the floor in defeat. "Let's face it; I'll never be as amazing as you Sheryln." I said to her. She gave me a wan smile, and shook her head. "You'll get it. Here, try again." And Sheryln reloaded my gun and left it in my hands. "Trust me, I'm not that great." She stared at the doorway of our practice room, and I noticed a figure there too. It was Perception, the only female gunslinger that was more powerful than Sheryln. She turned her back to us and said "With you wasting time on a newbie like that, you'll never become better. Stop wasting your time and hurry up and level! ~" She left the room in a huff. Sheryln shrugged and turned to me, only to see me shaking with rage. "How can you let her talk to you like that?" I complained. She shrugged, and proceeded to direct me to aim correctly again. I'm beginning to think that shrugging is her signature reply. Oh well, I'll confront Perception later. It's not like she's going to get mad or anything.

* * *

After a few more shots at the practice sentry, I gave up for the day and thanked Sheryln. "I need to run a little errand, so please excuse me." I said to her as I skipped lightly to the exit. She waves back at me, smiling. I keep up this peppy energetic emotion until I reach the end of the lobby, and dropped the act. Dead tired, I trudged myself to the high-level pros room. That itself was a risk, I could be shot down any minute or kicked. I rushed myself, hoping no one would notice me. "What do you want?" Perception asked as I approached her. "Stop bullying Sheryln." I replied. She raised her eyebrow. "I'm not bullying herr!!~" she said. "I just want her to level up so I can clash with her." She gives me a smile, but I don't budge. "You seem like you are." I said to her. Perception sighed. "You, newbie, don't know anyyythinnng about Sheryln~ or me." She nods and jumps up, her wings take flight. "One day you'll see." She flew off, probably to play another death match. I groaned and gave up. This woman will never understand what I mean.

_AURRGGHH, SHE MAKES ME SO MAD. AND THE WAY SHE TALKS, WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?_

I stomp around, annoyed. Someone binds me and I stop suddenly, almost snapping my ankles. "What the fu-" I stop as I see Sheryln look at me with an expression I really don't want to confront. "Is it true that you confronted Perception about me?" she demanded. I avoid looking at her eyes. "Err... sort of?" I mumble, crossing my fingers. She lightly smacks my forehead. "Don't ever do that again. I know I should be doing what she says, and she's the only one who knows most about me." I stare at her with disbelief. "No way!" I said, wishing I could shout. "How can that be? And you're nicer than her anyway, training newbies like me." She shrugs, and she pats my shoulder. "Newbies like you shouldn't be in a place like this. Don't ever lie to me." Then she kicks me out. Tired of the whole day, I decided it would be nice to talk and take a break in the lobby. As I sit down on the nearest soft seat, a group of girls and boys, both newbies and pros, gossiping in hushed voices near where I was sitting. I leaned in as close as possible, wondering what was so hush-worthy.

"_Didja hear? That woman Perc levelled up again!"_

"_Damn right! She's mighty fine, that lady with her guns. She should be the angel of death or something."_

"_And the Chocolates, those crossdressing gunslinger siblings are like gods of death..."_

"_Oh yeah, those guys are so finnee."_

I lean back, disgusted. They're just talking about the high-ranked players. None of my business. And no one mentions Sheryln. What a bunch of assholes. I was about to doze off when I heard a much more raspy and quiet voice than usual from the group.

"_Did you guys know? Apparently all the top players are really cheaters! They have mystical powers to help them aim and attack accurately everytime!" _

"_No way! That's crazy man!"_

"_How could you say that? That's just a rumor isnt it?"_

"_Even if it's really a rumor that's way too far-fetched right??"_

A shiver goes down my spine, and suddenly everything seems far away. If what the guy said was true, then Sheryln...

"_So it's like, all the top sixteen players?"_

My ears perk up and suddenly I can hear from miles away.

Sheryln's one of the top sixteen.

"_Yeah. They said that to prove that they cheat with their powers, their eyes have a small target-like curser that turn red each time they align up with their target!"_

"_That's bs man, I've stared at one of their matches and their eyes never glow red in a cursor-shape."_

"_It's hard to see because it blends in the eye, but if you look carefully you'll see it."_

I feel cold as I hear the last bit, and fall backwards in my seat. The group moves on to some other topic (I didn't catch on what it was), but their whispers keep echoing in my ears. If what they said really was true... no. I don't believe it. I can't. There is no way they have powers or anything... do they? A tiny doubt comes by my mind, and it takes me over. I freeze in place, remembering Sheryln's most recent match. I was watching her every move, trying to be as good as her... and remembering that tiny red flash that glowed within her eyes as she aimed.

* * *

HEY GAIS I HAVE ANOTHER ONGOING FANFIKSHUN GOIN' ON NOW

orz i should stop doing these on-the-spot story ideas.


	2. Peach Juice

"You're awfully quiet today." Her comment echoes throughout my head. "I'm just trying to concentrate." I replied lifelessly. I couldn't get any sleep last night. My head hurt, and my fingers are blistered from holding the damn guns wrong. "You're not hitting any targets today." Sheryln noted. "Something on your mind?" I nibbled my bottom lip for a second. "Sort of. It's not important." I tried to shake it off like it was nothing. This was a bad subject. "Tell me." My mentor sat down and looked at me intently. "Let it off your mind."

_Well, what's the harm in telling the truth? I'll get nowhere by lying._

"Well, I herd this rumor that the top 16 players have this power that cheats them into being powerful." I muttered. I peeked at her, waiting for a reaction. Her shoulders stiffened, her posture frozen, yet her smile still pasted on her face. "And what kind of 'power' is it?" she asked me. I shrugged. "They said that a red cursor-like light flashes in your eyes when you aim and hit a target." Sheryln breathed a sigh. Of relief? Of defeat? I couldn't be sure. She took her own guns and aimed at the target. "Look at my eyes." I stared. She shot once, the target smashes into pieces, and she lowers the weapon. "Well?" she smiled. It was my turn to sigh (in relief). "No red flash." I grinned, the weight that has been on my shoulders lifted and I felt one hundred times better. "I shouldn't have worried myself." I smiled, chipper once again. "Thanks, I knew I shouldn't have doubted you!" I stepped up and pulled myself together. "I'm going to get a drink for both of us, so I'll be right back."

* * *

"....Stop hiding, I can hear your breathing." Sheryln spoke out to the seemlingly empty stadium. A figure stepped out, no doubt Perception, snickering. "Smooth lies." she said, flipping her cascading blond hair. "I had to." defended Sheryln. "What am I supposed to do, tell the truth and break her heart?" The blond woman picked up a revolver and played around with it. "That's a start. You gotta stop associating with others." She set the gun down and started out the door. "You do realize that one day she's going to find out sooner or later, right?" Sheryln shrugged. She knew, but now wasn't the time. The kid was only just a newbie...

"By the way, isn't it around time to change your contacts?"

Perception's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Oh. Right." Sherlyn blinked a little, leaned over and smoothly, her contacts fell out on her palm. After all, they were just a cover-up. "I wonder who started that stupid rumor. Anyway, change it for me?" she asked. "You wish. Feeegggggggg." Perception stuck out her tongue. "I'm not your personal servant." "Funny how I'm the one being called fag." The brunette threw her contact case at her. "'O-rly? I don't know what you're talking about. Feeeeegggg." The other female caught the case easily and skipped away. "Dip." Sheryln muttered under her breath.

* * *

Here I was, holding two cans of peach juice, heavily breathing.

_What... what the hell? I didn't just hear that... did I?_

_But I did... and oh god, what..._

_So is the rumor true or not? By the sounds of it, it's totally true._

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

_

* * *

_

*flips the bird at Perc*

yes, its your fault that i'm writing this.


End file.
